ARC-0389 Overseer “Collision”
ARC-0389 was part of the first successful batch of clone troopers. During a training session, he slipped and crashed into his training sergeant and numerous clones, resulting in his nickname. However, his skills and general competency allowed this human failure to be ignored and he was not decomissioned, rejected or recycled by the Kaminoan cloners. The Mandalorian trainers saw his potential and he was placed into the ARC program, wherein he excelled to the point that they considered him to be one of the top one hundred standard ARC troopers. This resulted in his earning the rank Overseer, allowing him to run, oversee, and participate in a large section of the Advanced Recon Commando training program. Collision saw his first bit of action during the First Battle of Geonosis, where he served with distinction until his unit was fired on by CIS battle droids in an advantageous position. They took cover behind a rocky outcropping, but Collision leapt out and opened fire. He was shot in the helmet, causing fragments of it to hit and render his eye unusable. For this reason, Amari Or'del provided him with a cybernetic replacement. During an operation against gangsters on Coruscant, Collision and members of ARC worked alongside the Coruscant Guard's Prison Company. When Captain CT-2515 "Riot" was separated from his comrades and wounded by gangsters, who rapidly fled the scene, Collision arrived and then shot him with his Z6 before exiting the area. Additional CG reinforcements arrived and Riot was medivac'd to the nearest Republic FOB. CT-7421 "Dread" had both of them confined to quarters, and through questioning he triggered a response from Collision where the Overseer shot him in the arm and didn't recall it a few seconds later. Dread discovered that Collision’s cybernetic eye would glow red before he violently lashed out, and had it removed and replaced with a new one. Collision later partook in a mission to rescue sixty hostages from space pirates aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer The Promise. While not in-charge of a team, he took the lead, taking down numerous hostiles and discovering where the hostages were located. When the team went in to rescue them, Drax apparently warned Collision not to open fire due to the possible presence of explosives. Upon entering the room, Collision opened fire, hitting an explosive which killed all of the hostages, including a Jedi General, a clone Marshal Commander, and an admiral in the Republic Navy. Official reports state that members of ARC were forced to return fire, causing the explosion. Later in the war, Collision stayed stationed on Kamino not participating in any major battles, the ARC Overseer came to know a Mandolorian Cadet Instructor, she and Collision came to know when the Overseer lashed out on a trooper for being “Dumb”, an ARC trooper and a 327th Star Corps Minor Officer tried to hold back Collision, but things got out of hand when the trooper shot Collision in the knee cap, the 327th Officer started to beat Collision when he retaliated by shooting the trooper with his Westar 35, the ARC trooper had no choice but to stun the 3 of them, during this a Kamino Guard watched it all and proceeded to arrest and take the Overseer to the prison on coruscant in an LAAT, this KG turned out to be the mandolorian in disguise; whilst in the cell, the mandolorian interrogated Collision and got the same response as before, so as punishment she shot the Overseer 3 times in the chest then quickly impaled a bacta needle into him, causing him to be in pain, but also healing him, whilst in that cell, there was an attack on the prison to which they and CG had to defend, Collision came out of his cell, grabbed his Z6 and started to kill droids, men were being shot and Collision was shot twice, both not severely injuring him, they held off the attack until reinforcements came finishing off the 10-20 droids remaining, Collision had killed 78 droids whereas the mando killed 80, Collision was let free early for his heroic actions and carried on serving on Kamino as the Overseer. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:ARC Category:ARC-0389 "Collision" Category:Overseer Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Special Operations Branch